This application relates to monitoring the air quality.
Air quality monitors typically sense a single parameter of air quality each. The monitored data obtained from the air quality monitors are tied to HVAC systems to regulate or control the HVAC system. There are also portable types of monitors that are designed for air quality professionals. These portable monitors tend to be expensive, and are intended for short-term sampling. Other monitors such as smoke detectors operate as alarms with a specific threshold.